Generations
by ax1000xdays
Summary: one-shot // Peter swears that he recognizes one of the girls in Prince Caspian's army. But how could he? He has been away from Narnia for thirteen hundred years; generations later. Who is this girl, and why does Peter feel so attracted to her? PC-Era fic.


**Author's Note: **Wrote this back in June of 2008…after deciding I needed a PC-era character for roleplays. And seventeen pages of rambling in every different direction later...here it is. An introduction to my Prince Caspian-era character, Adelle Ranae, who runs a very interesting past indeed… (As always, recommended to read this in the 1/2 width.)

**Copyrights:** Peter, Caspian, Edmund, and the rest belong to CS Lewis. Adelle, Luna and any characters you don't recognize belong to me. (Don't whine about the OCs, I don't really care. :P)

* * *

He'd only seen her from a distance, but there was no denying that Peter Pevensie was attracted to the blonde haired girl who spent most of her time alone, working on her weapons in a reclusive corner of the How.

It wasn't a romantic attraction of any sort, of course, for Peter was married…or, rather, he had been…or…something. It was so hard to decide WHAT you were after 1300 years had passed you by. All he knew was that he had loved a woman -- more than life itself -- and she had been taken away from him. Or, if you wished to be technical, he had been taken away from her when they had fallen back out of the wardrobe into the spare room in London.

He blamed Aslan for that…but that was another matter entirely.

No. It was not a romantic attraction that he felt for this girl, but more of a sort of 'I feel like I've known you all my life, and yet we've only just met' sort of thing. And it confused Peter greatly, seeing as he had been 'dead' to Narnia for 1300 years, and this girl looked no older than sixteen, maybe seventeen if that.

He wanted to speak to her…just to see if he could figure out these feelings, try and make them make sense. But he almost dared not to approach her. While he had no trouble speaking to the other warriors in the Narnian army…this one seemed so very untouchable to him. It seemed that the only person she ever really talked to was Caspian himself, though a bit begrudgingly, he often noticed.

This, of course, only made him all the more curious.

The sound of boots clicking against the floor alerted him to the presence of another, and judging by how heavy the steps were, he figured it was not Edmund who had come to join him.

"Who is she?" he asked after a moment, never pulling his gaze from the girl in the corner.

Prince Caspian slowly followed the High King's gaze, pausing momentarily when he realized who was in question here. "Adelle Ranae," he said after a long silence. "She was once a chambermaid in my uncle's castle."

Attention caught, Peter turned his head to look up at the exiled prince.

Sighing, Caspian continued on. "She is a good warrior, but she fears contact with others. I have found that the only person she really talks to here is myself, and even that happens sparsely." He paused. "She hates me, because of who I am. The prince of Telmar."

Having fallen silent, Peter listened to him intently, looking back towards the girl they were speaking of. "Is she of Narnia, then?" he asked.

"I can only assume, though I know little of her heritage." the prince replied. "But I am sure there were some fine warriors somewhere in her linage."

Caspian turned to go, leaving Peter to stare at the girl thoughtfully after the prince's last statement. Before Caspian got too far off, he heard the king's voice speak out once more.

"Show me."

Slowly, Caspian turned back to gaze at the High King curiously, a million thoughts running through his head as he tried to make sense of what he was being asked. But there never seemed to be any point to arguing with Peter, and in any case…he was curious. Resting a hand on his belt idly, he called the girl's name across the room.

She looked up, bright eyes gazing questioningly in the direction of he who had called out to her. When she realized who it was, a slight scowl crossed her features, though she immediately set down her work and rose to her feet, striding over to meet him. "Yes, Caspian?"

She was one of the few who called him by his name, instead of by 'sire', or 'your highness', or 'your majesty'…and while others often reprimanded her for it, Caspian didn't mind. He didn't feel much like royalty anyway, so hearing his own name spoken without any regal attachment was nice…and it kept him grounded, at least.

It was merely when she called him 'your highness' out of anger or spite that it bothered him…

"His majesty King Peter of Cair Paravel…" started Caspian, gesturing to Peter, who had risen to his feet upon her arrival.

The moment the girl realized that one of the Kings of Old Narnia was before her, she fell to one knee, taking his hand as she bowed her head. "Your highness, it is an honor to fight under you in this battle for Narnia. Speak any command, and I shall follow it to the death."

Caspian shifted uncomfortably at her words, but said nothing otherwise.

Any display of such respect for his title was an ego boost for the King of Old, surely, who had missed in the last year the respect and dignity his position had once earned him. "I only hope it does not come to that, milady." Peter replied, gently pulling her back to her feet.

Clearing his throat, Caspian regained their attentions, continuing what had been interrupted. "His majesty has requested a show of the lady's skills with a weapon."

Slowly, Adelle looked from Caspian to Peter, choosing her words carefully before they spilled from her mouth. "Does…the High King question my capabilities with a sword?" she asked, trying her hardest to sound as civil as possible.

Peter shook his head. "Quite the contrary, I assure you ma'am. I merely wish to see for myself the wonderful skills that I have heard so much about from Caspian here." he replied, gesturing to the prince. He did not notice the way the prince flinched at this, nor the curious glance that Adelle gave that caused the boy to flinch in the first place.

"How interesting to find that my reputation precedes me." She said after a moment, turning her gaze away from Caspian to look at Peter again. "I can only hope all that has been said has been flattering."

Blinking, Peter quickly shook his head. "No foul word has been spoken against your character, milady. Chivalry does not fail Caspian, nor I."

Clearly amused by the very notion of chivalry, Adelle looked at Caspian for a moment again. "No, I suppose it doesn't." she said offhandedly, nodding for a moment before she turned back to the High King. "Very well, your majesty. How shall I showcase my skills for you?"

"Single combat match, fight until disarmed." was the quick reply – Peter already had this all figured out.

The girl nodded. It sounded fine with her. "Very well. And who might my unlucky opponent be?" she questioned, letting her hand fall idly to the hilt of her sword. This would be fun, at least. A little warm-up round before the real battle against Miraz began…

A slight smirk graced Peter's boyish features. "Me."

---

"Really Peter, what is all this about? Challenging one of our own; aren't we supposed to be challenging the enemy?"

Edmund was heckling his brother for information, following him from pile to pile as the elder king searched through the stacks of armory for a pair of gloves. "I mean, really, are you that unsure of yourself that you feel the need to practice on a girl? You couldn't have possibly gotten THAT rusty!"

Peter shot his sibling a reproachful look before turning back to his search. "The best warrior we ever knew was a girl, be mindful not to forget that," he snapped irritably, pulling forth a pair of gloves from the pile. She had taught them almost everything they knew…

"Besides, that's hardly the reason." he continued, pulling on one of the leather gloves, clenching his hand a few times to test it. "Caspian keeps going on about her swordsmanship, I'm simply interested in a show of it. Her skill might prove to be useful to us, if its everything he claims it is."

He hated being snapped at, but perhaps Edmund had deserved it for being the slightest bit sexist. After all, Peter was quite right. Aside from Oreius, their centaur army general, their best fighter had been their guardian and advisor…his sister-in-law. It wasn't that he was TRYING to be sexist or disrespectful, though…it was simply that Ed just didn't see a point to any of this. Was his brother trying to prove something? He wasn't going to prove anything by defeating a girl, that was for certain. Sure, HE knew the capabilities of a female warrior – Edmund had been defeated many-a-time in friendly spars with Luna until he had finally had a growth spurt and the tables turned on her – but not everyone was aware of this. Many still saw women as useless in battle…

Heh. Luna had been their secret weapon with that belief.

Shaking the thoughts of his old friend away, he looked to his brother as he spoke up about his true intentions. "Well, if that's the reason, I suppose." he replied, unsure if this was the full reason to his brother's little investigation, but choosing wisely not to press the matter further. "Just don't underestimate her. And for the love of Aslan, Pete, don't get too much into it and hurt her."

Scoffing, Peter swung his free glove at his brother halfheartedly, narrowly missing his shoulder as the younger boy ducked away. "Oh, why not? It was my every intention to down us one warrior." He rolled his eyes. "Of COURSE I won't hurt her, Ed. What do you take me for?"

A dethroned High King? A schoolboy who was angry at the world? These ran through his head, but Edmund wisely kept them to himself, instead shrugging a silent response to his brother as he turned away.

Annoyed by his brother's insinuations, Peter removed the glove on his hand, tossing it back into the pile with a frustrated groan. He had once found himself able to talk to Edmund about most everything, when they had grown older back in Narnia…they had been quite good friends, then. Now that they were back here, at these awkward ages, though…that relationship was dead. He knew how his brother had been at that age before, and assumed he wouldn't want anything to do with him now.

Little did he know, his brother thought the very same of him.

Peter wanted to tell him…wanted to tell him of these strange feelings he felt when he looked at Adelle, how he felt like he had known her well at some point in his life. He wanted the Just King's opinion on the whole matter; some sort of reassurance that maybe he wasn't the only one who felt like this, and that he wasn't going completely mad.

But he couldn't ask.

The Edmund at this age back then would have simply laughed at him.

He had forgotten how much he himself had changed after coming back from Narnia the first time. How he was a different person after growing up and experiencing everything there was to experience in life. He had forgotten that Edmund had changed as well. Though in a way, perhaps he had tried to forget everything because it hurt, and yet at the same time had wished to hold onto everything, because it had been his life.

A life that he had grown accustomed to, and had missed very much.

Somehow, he felt like Adelle was a key to the past he yearned to return to.

And he needed to find out why.

---

A small group of interested bystanders had gathered just outside of the How, watching silently as the High King of Narnia stepped onto the stone foundation, which was actually the ceiling above the Stone Table room below. Something was happening…and being slightly nosy Narnians as they were, they couldn't help but watch and wonder as the King of Old stepped forward to meet Caspian and his companion in the middle of the floor.

Offering a slight smile to the girl as he reached out to shake her hand amicably, Peter asked of her, "Are you ready?"

Glancing down at the king's hand for a short moment, she smirked slightly, giving it a firm shake before offering a nod, turning away from him as she adjusted a strip of fabric tied around her palm. "Are you?" she countered innocently, glancing back at him.

A mischievous light glinted in her eyes, and Peter found himself staring at her in wonder, completely unawares of the words his brother was now spouting off. Her eyes…

"First to be disarmed is the loser, blows hit with the flat of the blade…obviously." He couldn't help but add that last bit in -- a careful and subtle reminder to his brother to take it easy and be mindful of the situation. "Ready then?"

Putting on a light competitive smile, Adelle whirled her blade twice before falling into a basic defensive stance. "I'm all set, if his majesty is prepared for his untimely defeat."

Breaking out of his reverie, Peter gave a slight grin, waving her remarks off idly. "Showoff."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Alright then…" Apparently, they were ready. And if they weren't, it was their own fault for not speaking up when he asked. Lifting a hand between them, he glanced at Adelle, then at his brother. Peter was staring right past him as if he wasn't even there, at this girl that he had suddenly taken so much interest in. Edmund didn't care to judge, but really…he was showing an awful lot of interest in this woman for a married man…boy…whatever.

None of them had ever really figured out what Peter would do considering the circumstances of his 'past/future' marriage, but none had dared to ask either…they knew better. Still, it had always seemed he planned on being faithful to Luna…even though she had been…gone…for over 1300 years.

Such a complicated web they weaved.

3…2…1. Edmund dropped his hand, shouting "Match!" as he leapt back out of the way. Swords clashed merely a second later just where he had been standing as the two made their first move, holding their parry as they stared each other down. Each was thinking the very same thing…

…that this would be a good fight.

One had to move first and risk being hit as they pulled away, and Adelle was the one to chance it. Turning her blade horizontal, she gave a quick push with her full body weight – just enough to cause Peter to fall back some – so that she could spin away, falling into another defensive position as she waited for him to recover himself.

Peter stumbled back a step, but didn't seem to be at all affected or bothered by her move. Seeing as she had fallen defensive, it was up to him to make the next move, and he leapt forward, aiming to hit her sword in just the right way to send it clattering to the stone floor. She was ready for him, however, and braced herself against the impact, giving a clever twist of her own weapon as his clanged against hers. He managed to keep his grip, at least, but stumbled off to the side a few paces with the blow. Turning back, he moved to strike again.

From the sidelines, Edmund and Caspian stood watching intently, eyes following every move the two combatants made. The just king was impressed already, whilst the exiled prince was simply trying to decide who would win this evenly-matched duel – and whether the other would be able to take their defeat in well manner. They both had tempers about them, and egos to match…

The spar continued on, with neither side giving at all, and Edmund found himself increasingly aware of the fact that he was beginning to feel an odd sort of deja vu over the whole thing. But why…? Sure, Peter had been in many one-on-one matches before, but this…he felt as if he had seen this match before, played out move by every move… and yet, how could he? They'd only met Adelle just recently, and this was the first time Peter had ever challenged her, of this he was certain. It didn't make sense…

The sound of clashing metal brought him out of his reverie, and he returned his attentions to the fight just as Peter crashed into the girl, sending her back a couple of paces. Anyone however, especially Edmund, could see that physically, the High King was taking it easy on this woman. He wasn't sure if it was the chivalry, or something else, however, that was holding him back. "Come on Pete, don't take it so easy on her!"

Adelle readied herself, casting a smirk in Peter's direction. "He's right, your highness. Don't take me for such a damsel. I'm capable of taking whatever you can throw at me."

A slight smile crept onto Peter's face despite the situation. He always admired a girl with a bit of pluck. They were more fun to be around. "Well, if you insist, madam, who am I to deny you a true and proper fight?" She seemed pleased with that answer from the looks of it, but she didn't get a chance to respond – Peter leapt forward, true to his word, to get in another swipe at her sword.

It went on like this for what seemed like hours, even though it was only several minutes. But fights did mess with your idea of time, for they seemed to drag out forever due to the suspense. In the back of his mind, Peter knew this. But it didn't necessarily connect. All he knew was that this girl had proven a formidable opponent, and had raised even more questions than she had provided answers. But there was no time to think about this now, for at the moment he was fighting for his pride and dignity, not to mention the respect of his people. What would they think if their High King lost a match? They wouldn't think him very worthy.

They were starting to fall into repetition, for now they had an idea of the other's combat style, and they were able to guess the next move before it even occurred. At this rate, they would be fighting forever.

Adelle sought to remedy this.

A quick glance at the sun's position in the sky, and she took a step back, steady gaze returning to Peter as she turned her sword horizontal again, casting a smirk in the boy king's direction as she swiftly tilted the sword's surface towards him. Just as calculated, the sun caught the steel and glared off of the smooth surface, right into her opponent's eyes.

The sudden light threw Peter off, but not as off as Adelle might have hoped. As she rushed forward to disarm him with a flick of her sword, he brought his sword down, yanking upwards the moment her sword slid just over his. Both weapons clattered uselessly to the ground.

Edmund, Caspian, and the small audience stood silent, staring at the two dumbly. For most, it was the display and the surprising ending that had them shocked. For Edmund, it was something entirely different.

It was that move that she had just made…

Looking from one hunched over warrior to the other, he suddenly remembered that he was the referee of this fight, and still needed to call the end of the match. Stepping toward, he managed to at least announce the obvious. "Draw."

Slowly, the crowd started to disperse now that the action was over and done, leaving the two combatants to catch their breath on their playing field. Peter was the first to recover, lifting his blue-eyed gaze to his opponent. Like Edmund, he was undergoing a serious case of deja vu. "Well… played." he breathed after a moment. "But…" He paused, taking a deep breath.

Adelle glanced up at him briefly. "But…what?"

Peter waited a moment or two until he had regained himself completely, straightening up as he returned his attention to this girl before him. This girl… "That move…where did you learn it?"

Edmund looked at his brother, nodding slightly. So he had wondered too…

Taking care to pick up her sword while she was stooped over to save the trouble of bending down again, Adelle straightened up, brushing her hair back off her sweaty brow as she turned her bright-eyed gaze to the High King. She studied him for a moment… his dirty blonde hair, tousled after their rather extreme match. His blue eyes, like windows reflecting deep into his troubled soul…they reminded her very much of her mother's. Right down to the troubled part.

Finally, she spoke, glancing away from the king. "From my father."

Slowly, Peter nodded. "He must come from a great line of warriors…"

"I wouldn't know." was the short response. Looking back at him, she gave a short bow, sheathing her sword. "It was an honor, sir, and I hope I proved to you everything you were seeking from me and more." Glancing to Edmund and Caspian and giving a small nod of acknowledgement to them both, she turned away, long strides taking her back towards the safety of the How. In her wake she left a stunned Peter and Edmund, and a slightly irritated Caspian, who turned immediately to the High King with a scowl. Before he could say anything, however, Peter spoke up, looking to his brother for help.

"What did I say?!"

Caspian folded his arms, furrowing his brow as he stared at the boy – was he serious? Could he really be so oblivious? For a High King, he wasn't all that considerate. "Are you really so ignorant? To bring up the girl's dead parents?"

Peter's blue eyes flew open. "I…I didn't know!" he sputtered defensively.

"Of course you didn't." Caspian retorted. "You're too busy with your own grief and your own issues to care about how others feel, or even to think about what you're saying before speaking! Is this how diplomatic you were as High King, too?" Yes, perhaps it was a low blow…but the prince could not help himself. Tension had always been high between the two and occurrences like this could only make it all the worse.

That did it. Feeling his anger bubbling deep inside him, Peter stood tall, jabbing a finger in Caspian's direction. "Don't you DARE question my sense of diplomacy. Do you know how many allies I bought for Narnia? How many wars were put to rest before they even began due to my negotiations? The era in which I reigned was called the Golden Era for a reason, Caspian." he retorted disdainfully. Unable to help himself, he added, "And I don't see any such title attached to your little reign over these people here."

Before the prince could give a word of angered protest, Peter had brushed past him roughly, stalking off towards the How. Infuriated, Caspian glanced back to Edmund as if to ask, 'did you see what he just did?'

Edmund's only reply was a shrug as he too started towards their underground lair, giving what seemed to be the silent response of 'I didn't see anything'. He wasn't interested in being the go-between for Peter and Caspian right now. Instead, he was going to go find his brother and discuss this odd feeling he now had about Adelle; one he was almost 99% positive his brother felt as well.

---

It became obvious to Edmund over the course of the afternoon that his brother simply did not wish to be found.

After searching the obvious places and having no luck in uncovering Peter's wareabouts, he decided it was probably best to let him be. After all, he would reveal himself when he wished to. He knew this, for he himself would often disappear to have some time alone with his thoughts if things got too overwhelming. Rather than take out frustration on their siblings, it was just something they had sort of fallen into habit with.

He would speak with Peter later. In the meanwhile, he would try to sort things out on his own.

Finding his solitude in the tomb where the Stone Table lie, he spent the rest of his afternoon pouring over the carvings on the four walls, unsure of what he was searching for, but putting his heart into the task all the same. They needed answers…there were things they needed to know. But it seemed like time had come to a stop when they left Narnia that time so long ago, for he could find nothing of the Telmarine invasion, the leaders that followed in their footsteps…the fates of their friends and family.

There was nothing. Nothing but their own lives: they who had been tied to the prophecy.

He sat staring for the longest time at a particular carving, that of their coronation, the joyous event that had started the best years of their lives. What he wouldn't give to return to that day…what any of them wouldn't give. To go back and relive their lives as they should have been; to stay away from that lamppost on that fateful day…to change history as they knew it and make all of this go away.

But it would never happen.

His dark eyes snapped up towards the entrance at the sound of footsteps approaching, and he found himself staring at the exiled prince – perhaps one of the last people he wished to see at this time. Scowling just slightly, he turned his gaze back to the carving on the wall, hand resting on the hilt of his sword idly. "Peter's not here…and I don't think its wise to go looking for him, either."

"I am not looking for Peter," responded Caspian steadily. "But rather, you."

Edmund turned back to face the dark-skinned prince, frowning curiously. "Well, you found me…" he replied stiffly. "What is it you want?"

Approaching the young king, Caspian's eyes drifted to the carvings on the walls – the ones that Edmund had been studying so carefully for the past who knew how long. "The answers you seek are not written there," he said quietly, ignoring his question for the time being. "Believe me, when I first arrived here, I looked. But all records ceased to be when the four of you vanished…it was like…" He paused briefly, glancing at Edmund out of the corner of his eye. "It was like nobody wished for anyone to know what happened next."

Turning to face Caspian fully, Edmund's brow furrowed. "Why would they want that, though?"

Shrugging, the prince moved to sit on the broken step of the Stone Table. "Perhaps things got so bad then, that they could not record their history for lack of time. Or maybe, someone simply forbade it to be written. Whatever the case, it is not here. Nor is it in the literature that my Professor has collected in his lifetime. It is like Narnia ceased to exist after your Golden Age."

Shaking his head slowly, Edmund turned to watch him. "But it doesn't make sense. Luna would WANT us to know what happened to her and our family, I know it. She wouldn't tell people not to keep records…" Would she? Luna was often hard to understand, and she would sometimes do some crazy things, but he couldn't see any reasoning that she could possibly have to forbid the chronicling of Narnia's history…

Caspian shrugged once more, putting up his hands in defeat. "I do not know what happened, or why. I only know what I see, and that is that there are no records of the period following your reign here."

Sighing deeply, Edmund rubbed his temple as he tried to rid himself of the headache he had earned. "Nothing makes sense anymore…this, the whole time issue, Adelle…"

Caspian turned his head sharply to look up at the boy. "What about Adelle?"

Looking over at the prince, Edmund lowered his hand, moving to lean against a pillar. "Well, there's something strange about her…" he started, shaking his head. "I think my brother senses it too. Its like…we know her, from somewhere. Like we've met before."

Caspian's brow furrowed in confusion. "But…how is that possible?"

Turning away to look up at the carving of the Great Lion etched on the How's wall, Edmund replied simply, "It's not."

There came a long silence, for neither had anything they could add to the conversation, and therefore they let it die. While Caspian was curious as to these feelings that the Pevensie boys were feeling in regards to his old chambermaid, he figured that things would be shared in due time. He would wait. Instead, he chose to return to the very reason he had come here in the first place. "When Peter was out there sparring with Adelle…was that the way he was in his prime as High King?"

Edmund glanced at the prince momentarily out of the corner of his eye before turning his gaze back to the carvings. "How do you mean?" he replied, though he had a good general idea indeed of what the prince was referring to.

Caspian did not respond, and thus Edmund figured his suspicion correct. "You mean, when he was happy…" Slowly, Edmund let his gaze drop to the floor before he closed his eyes, giving a small nod as he thought back to the golden days of their era. "We were all happy back then…we had everything we could possibly want. Friends, family, citizens who loved us, and a magnificent home. Of course we were happy." He shook his head. "And then it was all taken away…"

Before Caspian could say a word, Edmund continued. "Peter has always had his serious, worrisome side…but yes. He used to be fun, too. He was…enjoyable to be around." For the most part, anyway. As much as he didn't like to admit it, though… "We were closer, back then."

"And…you aren't now?" Caspian pried carefully, curious but not wishing to overstep any boundaries.

The younger boy shook his head. "No…not really. I suppose now that I'm this age again, he doesn't respect me as much. Its not like when we were kings together, when we worked together as a team…he's got no real use for me now, so he just pretends he can take care of everything on his own and doesn't even ask me for help when he sorely needs it." He rolled his eyes, looking away. "He can be such an idiot."

The prince knew this. He'd seen the way Peter behaved in certain situations, and certainly would not disagree nor argue with Edmund on this point. However, he did see that deep down, Peter meant for the best…he just went about it all the wrong way, and perhaps sometimes for the wrong reasons. Or perhaps even the right reasons, but just in a very twisted manner. Either way, he knew that Peter had once been a grand king, and he was simply searching for himself now that his reign had ended…just as they were all searching now to find themselves in this dark time. "He means well. I know this, but…he needs to learn to work as a unit, instead of trying to go about things on his own."

Edmund shrugged. "He used to work as a team just fine. We were a force to be reckoned with back when… Lucy and Susan back with the archers on defensive, Oreius, Luna, Peter and I with our massive army on the offense up in the front lines…" He smiled smugly at the thought of the many battles they had won. "We earned the title of 'Golden Era'…it wasn't just given to us."

Caspian nodded slowly, imagining the battles they must have fought together. Once more, he could not help but feel like a fifth wheel…like the Pevensies really didn't need him at all in order to save Narnia, for after all…they had done just fine saving it from Jadis way back when in their prime. But even so…this was his fight too, and he did not intend to step down and let someone else fight it for him. ESPECIALLY Peter. "Perhaps we can still win this fight, if we work together like you used to in your golden years."

Could they? One could only hope. But the thing was…they weren't united as they used to be. They weren't as strong as they once had been. And perhaps they weren't as innocent as they'd been, either. It did not seem like Aslan was with them this time, and that they had been left on their own. Everything was against them.

It seemed hopeless.

Shaking his head, Edmund finally turned back to look at Caspian. "The only way we can win this is if we can work together as a unit, instead of going off in all different directions as we have been. And even then…"

Caspian gave the boy a curious look. "And…?"

Dark gaze focused on the prince, Edmund simply replied, "We're going to need Aslan."

---

Aslan was, at the current moment, the last thing on the eldest Pevensie boy's mind.

Early evening found Peter making his way up to the How's outer ledge, where the designated sentries were settling down for the night watch shift. The young king had heard rumor that one of them had been sent away by a girl who offered to cover his shift for him…

And there she was.

Adelle was sitting on the ledge, staring out at the forest border in the distance. Giving a quiet order to the other sentry to take a break, he silently joined the girl, taking a seat beside her. She shifted slightly, but otherwise made no move to acknowledge him or turn away from him. He took this as a good sign, and was silent for a moment more before finally speaking out. "I'm sorry…about earlier. I didn't know."

Shrugging lightly, the girl continued to stare off into the distance. "You couldn't know, so I don't hold it against you. In any case, it was wrong of me to turn my back on you and walk away, and I apologize for that in turn…"

Turning his blue-eyed gaze to her, he studied her in the dying evening light. Things were starting to make sense to him now…but could it really be…? "Don't apologize, I don't blame you." he replied honestly, resting his hand on his knee. "Nor do I blame you if you choose to get up and leave me now, for asking you the questions I'm about to ask."

He saw the girl's body tense slightly, then relax, as she gave a slight nod. "I'm listening…"

"Your heritage…do you know anything of it?"

Adelle took a slow breath, and for a moment Peter thought she might not say anything, until her voice finally broke the silence. "My parents were Narnians…they met as teenagers, and began courting…" Another silence. "They were captured by Telmarine soldiers, while they were together one evening. They were made slaves under Caspian the Ninth…the father of our little exiled prince."

Peter sensed slight distain in her voice, but dared not to interrupt for fear that she might not start up again. Instead, he listened as she continued on, "Having only each other for comfort in these dark times, they wed in secrecy there in the Telmarine fortress. Eventually, I was conceived… it was a dark day when they discovered this news."

While he understood the reasoning for her to say this, Peter couldn't help but feel sorry for her at this. To know that your being born could put your parents at risk… for certainly, an empire had no need for pregnant slaves who could do no work for them. "And yet…you were born…" he offered.

Adelle's eyes fluttered closed. "Yes. Caspian's mother, the Queen, took pity on my mother. She spared my life and that of my mother's, under the condition that I would fall under the service of her son, as a guardian if I were male, or a chambermaid if I were a girl. And so I became."

"So you've known Caspian for a long time…"

"All our lives." she responded evenly.

"And yet, you don't seem all that close…" Peter continued.

Opening her eyes, Adelle turned her hard gaze to the young king. "Would you befriend the offspring of those who took your freedom? Who caused suffering for your people? Who stood for everything you ever despised?" Shaking her head, she looked away. "Caspian was the heir to the throne, and I wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't want to be a pawn to a false king's will." Sighing, she cleared her throat before continuing on, obviously not interested in speaking about Caspian in length. "Caspian's father died in bed one evening, and overtime, Miraz slowly inserted himself into power. Things got worse for all of us, and eventually, an uprising was planned. An escape plan was all laid out, and executed one evening…" Here she paused again, and Peter watched as she tensed up again, tormented by her own thoughts. Still, she continued on. "It failed. My parents were killed, as were many others who dared to defy Telmar."

All the more now, Peter wanted the Telmarines out of Narnia. It seemed like every day he found a new reason to despise them and all they stood for… "Adelle…I'm so sorry…"

Either she didn't hear him, or she simply didn't want the pity, for instead of responding, she simply went on with her story. "A friend of my mother's took me in and raised me after that. But there came a time when the chance to escape was offered once more, and I took it." Shrugging, she finally turned her gaze to the High King. "I survived on my own, needless to say…and here I am."

It seemed she did not want pity, so Peter offered her none. "How did you end up here, then?"

Adelle shrugged. "When I heard of the Narnian uprising, I sought out to join it. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that my own dear Telmarine prince was the leader of it all." Scoffing, she shook her head. "But then he mentioned that the Kings and Queens of Old had been summoned…and I knew then that we had a chance to make it through this."

Peter didn't know what to say at this, so he remained quiet, letting her move the conversation forward. "I had heard the stories of your reign," she said. "I knew if anyone could save us, it would be the four of you…"

Looking up at her, Peter asked, "Have you heard stories of the fifth?"

Adelle's brow furrowed slightly at the question, and she thought on it for a moment before something clicked in the back of her mind. The fifth ruler of the Golden Age. One who wasn't mentioned much, but for she had always wished it to be that way. "Lady Luna…" Realization dawned on her immediately. "She was…your wife?"

Peter gave a slow nod, looking off towards the tree line. "Yes."

Now the tables had turned, and it was Adelle who was treading on the thin ice. "You…don't know what happened to her, do you?"

Breathing deeply, Peter lifted a hand to run through his hair idly. "No… the day we were pulled back to England… we'd gone hunting the White Stag. She stayed behind, though usually she'd be right along with us…but…" He found his voice cracking slightly, something he did not appreciate, as he thought it made him sound weak. "She was with child…she couldn't…"

Adelle couldn't imagine, how it would feel to never know your father…or never know your child, in Peter's case. Reaching out to touch his hand, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry…" she said softly.

Slowly, Peter nodded. "As am I…I never knew my own child. I never got to see any of my children grow up, and start families of their own. It seems I'll never know of their lives, and how they lived them, and how they ended them…I'll never hold my wife again, and I'll be alone for the rest of my life…" He couldn't help but give a bitter chuckle at that. "And that'll be a long time now, if I live to a right old age. But…" He turned to her, resting his own hand over hers. "I am at least given the chance to know a descendant of my own blood."

Teal-colored eyes widening as Adelle took in what had just been spoken, she reeled back slightly, pulling her hand away as she stared at him in dumbfounded shock. "…w-what…?"

Lowering his hand back into his lap, Peter turned fully to look at her, sitting up on his knees. "Adelle, I know it sounds crazy…impossible, even. But you've got to remember… I was here over 1300 years ago. I had my children, and surely they had their own, and so on and so forth. And now here I am again, here at the same age I was when I first became a king…and once more, I've found that nothing is impossible here in Narnia."

She remembered. But even still… "How do you know? How could you possibly know that I am of your blood?"

Peter smiled slightly. "Because you remind me so much of them…beautiful, blonde and fair, like Diana…" Her light blonde hair and pale skin was much like that of his sweet little daughter's. "And you certainly remind me of Luna herself when it comes to personality." he chuckled. After a moment, though, he became serious once more. "But…your eyes. It's like looking into hers again after all this time."

Adelle met his gaze quietly, silent for a long moment as she tried to make sense of all of this. When she really thought about it, it didn't seem so far-fetched. After all, hadn't she thought that Peter looked much like her mother? Just as he felt about looking into her eyes, she felt the same way, feeling as if she were looking at her mother again. No, it didn't seem so far-fetched at all… "And…that's all it took to convince you of this?" she asked, unsure of whether she wanted to believe this just yet.

"No. It was really when I was battling with you that I realized it," he said, looking down as he smiled at the memory. "It was like sparring with Luna all over again. Even all the way down the line, you've inherited her agility and tactfulness in battle. And that final move you made…" He shook his head. "She taught us that. It was something that she'd figured out and incorporated into her fighting style."

Nodding, Adelle turned this over in her head. "And I suppose she came up with that way to block it, too?" She'd never met anyone who'd been able to up her on that move before… it was a clever turn, to be certain.

Peter grinned. "Like that? Yeah. She showed us that too. She was good at that kind of thing…putting together battle plans and executing them…coming up with incredible combat moves…she just…always knew what to do." He faltered, shaking his head as he thought of their current situation. "I…really wish she were here now."

Falling silent, Adelle listened to his words, remaining quiet even as he finished. She knew well enough that nothing she could say could bring Luna back, or heal the hurt that losing her had caused. But she could do everything she could to at least attempt to ease the pain somewhat, and that was just what she would do. "Well…I know I could never be as wonderful as her…but…maybe some of her exceptional tactic skill was passed down to me. Maybe together, we can win this war."

Slowly lifting his gaze to look up at the girl, Peter stared at her for a long time before finally allowing a slight smile to grace his features. "I think we can." he replied with a small nod. Glancing out towards the rising moon, he spoke again. "But don't compare yourself to her…even if you carry her genes, you are your own person, and can achieve your own greatness." He smiled slightly to himself. "Besides…Luna was of Aslan. She was one of a kind."

Nodding slowly, Adelle followed his gaze, looking up at the bright Narnian sky as they sat together in a contented silence. Time passed unheeded – they were simply enjoying each other's company, and so long as they remembered to keep an eye out for the enemy, they were fine to do as they were, and so they did.

It was quite some time later when Adelle's voice broke the silence of the evening. "So, what do I call you now? My great times 1300 years worth of great grandfather?"

Blinking at the sudden sound, Peter turned his head to look at her before laughing at her words. "By jove, you make me feel old. No, no, Peter is fine." he told her with a smile. "After all, we appear to be the same age, you know, and it might look weird for you to be calling me grandfather, of all things." Not to mention it would FEEL weird too. No, he was fine with them being friends, or perhaps more like second cousins or stepsiblings or something of that nature. "Is that alright with you?"

Smiling, she gave a quick nod. "Dandy."

They sat there in silence, two completely different generations spanned across the years, brought together to the same time and place in an odd twist of fate. Neither knew what the morrow would bring, or if they would even survive it. But they were willing to take the chance if it meant freeing their beloved land for the generations to come…even if it meant sacrificing their own lives for the cause.

"For Narnia." Adelle recited after another quiet moment.

She was willing to face the risk.

She was just like her, willing to face a challenge no matter what the consequences might be.

Even if it meant death.

Peter was silent only a moment more, staring out at the glowing moon falling into hiding beyond the tree-covered horizon as dawn finally broke, signifying a new day. Another day in this new Narnia… another day closer to ridding it forever of Miraz and the Telmarines…those who had wiped out the Golden Era…HIS era, and all of those he had loved.

He couldn't wait for the moment he and Miraz finally came face to face.

Once upon a time, he might have been fighting for the right reasons. He might have been fighting for the freedom of the Narnians alone, as that was the right thing to be fighting for. But his vision was clouded, and he was hell-bent on revenge. Peter the Magnificent would know better.

He was not fighting for Aslan, this time.

He was fighting for one alone.

Finally, his voice broke the silence that had fallen over them, his hand trembling with raw emotion as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, blue eyes watching the last sliver of the moon disappear completely from view for the day.

It would return that evening.

She would not.

"For Luna."


End file.
